Singing Contest
by fandomsforever2000
Summary: What will happen if Hogwarts had a singing contest? Who will be embarrassed and humiliated? What secrets will come out with singing? Find out in 'Hogwarts Singing Contest'.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

Third person:

One Sunday at dinner in 6th year Dumbledore suddenly announced "Next week Hogwarts will be having a singing contest.

If you want you want to enter than write your name on a slip of paper and put it in the cauldron that I will place out the front.

To get your song/songs will put the sorting hat on and it will call out the song/s that suit/s your personality most.

There will be four singers each day. Two after breakfast and two after lunch.

The rest of the time will be free time.

It will go on every day except Saturday and Sunday." Everyone started whispering.

"Are you going to sing Harry and Ron? I am." Hermione asked them.

"No way." Replied Ron, with his mouth full.

"Eww! Chew with your mouth closed Ronald! It's disguising!" She scolded.

Harry softly spoke up, "I'm going to sing"

"That's excellent, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Soon after the announcement students and teachers started putting their names in and going to bed.

The next day

After everyone was at breakfast Dumbledore put the sorting hat on the stool and took a slip of paper from the cauldron. "The first person to sing is..."

AN: Sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, 'Slut' or 'Barbie Girl'

Third person

"Cho Chang!" Cho Chang strutted up to the stool and put the sorting hat on.

After half a minute it called out, "Cho Chang will be singing 'Slut'"

Dumbledore magicked up a microphone and the lyrics started playing in front of her,

 _I wanted you cause of your bust_

 _And now I want a night of lust_

Everyone was wide eyed.

 _Can't wait around here anymore_

 _So take me home you dirty whore_

The teachers were starting to think they should stop it.

 _Slut, slut_

 _Dirty bitch_

 _I've had too many pints of poison,_

 _now I wanna try your pants on._

 _I don't care if you're really crude,_

 _I wanna see you in the nude_

People were astounded by the song.

 _Suppose you think it's fun to tease_

 _Spread around social disease_

 _Don't care how many you have had._

 _Just lie down I want it bad._

 _You think you look pretty cute._

 _Black and shiny diving suit._

 _High heels with a nine inch spike._

 _Something about you I know I like_

Cho run off crying. "That was unexpected. The next person to sing is... Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walked up to the stool and put on the hat.

A minute later " Draco Malfoy will be singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua!"

Some people burst out laughing, others were shocked.

With a huge scowl on his face he started singing in a high pitched voice,

 _Hi Barbie_

 _Hi Ken!_

 _Do you wanna go for a ride?_

 _Sure Ken!_

 _Jump in..._

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

"I really didn't need that mental imagine" Ron groaned with a green face.

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world_

"That's correct except he's a boy" (Guess who that was)

 _Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

 _You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

 _Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

 _(uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

 _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

 _I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

 _Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

 _Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u) [2x]_

 _Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

 _Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

 _Oh, I love you Ken!_

Nearly everyone was in tears of laughter when it was done.

Everyone went and did their own thing, then came back at lunch, ate and Dumbledore called out next, "Severus Snape!" He scowled while going to sit on the stool. The hat called out,


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, 'Jealous Guy' or 'Don't laugh at me'.

"Severus Snape will be singing 'Jealous Guy'". Snape started scowling but sang,

 _I was dreaming of the past_

 _and my heart was beating fast_

 _I began to lose control_

 _I began to lose control_

 _I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _I'm sorry that I made you cry_

 _Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_

 _I'm just a jealous guy_

"What do you think it's about, Hermione." Whispered Harry.

"It's most likely a love he had." She muttered back.

 _I was feeling insecure_

 _You might not love me anymore_

 _I was shivering inside_

 _I was shivering inside_

 _Oh I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _I'm sorry that I made you cry_

 _Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_

 _I'm just a jealous guy_

The teachers knew who the song was about, suddenly.

 _[Whistling]_

 _I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _I'm sorry that I made you cry_

 _Oh my I didn't want to hurt you_

 _I'm just a jealous guy_

People started talking to each other.

"Next will be... Neville Longbottom!" Dumbledore declared.

Neville shakily made his way up and sat on the stool.

"Neville Longbottom will be singing 'Don't laugh at me''' The hat spoke.

Neville started singing,

 _I'm a little boy with glasses_

 _The one they call the geek_

 _A little girl who never smiles_

 _'Cause I've got braces on my teeth_

 _And I know how it feels_

 _To cry myself to sleep._

Everyone was surprised at how good his voice was.

 _I'm that kid on every playground_

 _Who's always chosen last_

 _A single teenage mother_

 _Tryin' to overcome my past_

 _You don't have to be my friend_

 _Is it too much to ask?_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Don't laugh at me, don't call me names_

 _Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

 _In God's eyes we're all the same_

 _Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

 _Don't laugh at me._

Some people were sad about the song.

 _I'm the cripple on the corner_

 _You pass me on the street_

 _I wouldn't be out here beggin'_

 _If I had enough to eat_

 _And don't think that I don't notice_

 _That our eyes never meet._

 _I lost my wife and little boy_

 _Someone crossed that yellow line_

 _The day we laid 'em in the ground_

 _Is the day I lost my mind_

 _Right now I'm down to holdin'_

 _This little cardboard sign._

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Don't laugh at me, don't call me names_

 _Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

 _In God's eyes we're all the same_

 _Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

 _Don't laugh at me._

 _I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall_

 _I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey aren't we all?_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Don't laugh at me, don't call me names_

 _Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

 _In God's eyes we're all the same_

 _Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

 _Don't laugh at me._

Some people were sobbing at how sad the song was.

"It's time for dinner. We'll continue tomorrow." Dumbledore announced.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or the songs.

After breakfast

No ones POV:

Dumbledore got the sorting hat out, picked a slip of paper out of the cauldron and called "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked up to the stool confidently and sat down.

After a few minutes the sorting hat called "Hermione Granger will be singing 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson.

Hermione started singing,

 _Oh, oh_

 _Mm, oh, oh_

 _There's a place that I know_

 _It's not pretty there_

 _And few have ever gone_

 _If I show it to you know_

 _Will it make you run away_

 _Or will you stay_

 _Even if it hurts_

 _Even if I try to push you out_

 _Will you return_

 _And remind me who I really am_

 _Please remind me who I really am_

She's really good at singing, Harry thought.

 _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Do you love me_

 _Can you love mine_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me_

 _Even with my dark side_

Of course I'd still love you 'mione, thought Harry.

 _Like a diamond_

 _From black dust_

 _It's hard to know what can become_

 _If you give up_

 _So don't give up on me_

 _Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Do you love me_

 _Can you love mine_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me_

 _Even with my dark side_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_

 _Just tell me that you will stay_

 _Promise me you will stay_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_

 _Just promise me you will stay_

 _Promise me you will stay_

 _Will you love me_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Everybody's got a dark side_

 _Do you love me_

 _Can you love mine_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect_

 _But we're worth it_

 _You know that we're worth it_

 _Will you love me_

 _Even with my dark side_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_

 _Promise you'll stay_

Everyone started clapping and Hermione went back to her seat.

Dumbledore called out "Harry Potter!"

Harry nervously, but confidently, walked up to the stage and sat on the stool.

It took half a second before the sorting hat called Harry Potter will be singing 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan, 'Warrior' by Demi Lovato and 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride."

Everyone started whispering because nobody got three songs before.

Harry started singing 'Welcome to My Life',

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down_

 _Do you ever feel out of place_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you_

People started whispering at the choice of song. Snape was feeling an inkling of regret about how he treated him.

 _Do you ever want to run away_

 _Lock yourself in your room_

 _With your radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you screaming_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

Dumbledore felt a bit guilty at this.

 _To be kicked_

 _When your down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no ones there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

Some people started to realise what the song meant and gasped in sadness.

 _Do you want to be somebody else_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate_

 _Are sick of everyone around_

 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _Whiled deep inside your bleeding_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

Ron and Hermione felt guilty for not seeing this before.

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When your down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no ones there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lies straight to your face_

One or two people were feeling guilty.

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

Everyone who did that in fourth year were feeling majorly guilty.

 _You might think I'm happy_

 _But I'm not going to be okay_

 _Everyone always gave you what you wanted_

 _Never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what's it's like_

 _What it's like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When your down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no ones there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked_

 _When your down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _When no ones there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

Everyone was feeling sad and guilty and hoped the next song would be happy.

Harry started singing again,

 _This is a story that I have never told_

 _I have to get this off my chest to let it go_

What was he talking about, everyone was thinking.

 _I need to take back the light inside you stole_

 _You're a criminal_

 _And you steal like your a pro_

 _All the pain and all the truth_

 _I wear like a battle wound_

 _So ashamed, so confused_

 _I was broken and bruised_

 _Now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me again_

 _Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

 _You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

Some people knew what this was about now and cried softly.

 _I've got shame, I've got scars_

 _That I will never show_

 _I'm a survivor_

 _In more ways than you know_

 _Cause all the pain and the truth_

 _I wear like a battle wound_

 _So ashamed, so confused_

 _I'm not broken and bruised_

 _Cause now I'm a warrior_

 _Now I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me_

 _There's a part of me I can't get back_

 _A little boy grew up too fast_

 _All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

 _Now I'm taking back my life today_

 _Nothing left that you can say_

 _Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

 _Now I'm a warrior_

 _I've got thicker skin_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _I'm stronger than I've ever been_

 _And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

 _I'm a warrior_

 _And you can never hurt me again_

 _No oh, yeah, yeah_

 _You can never hurt me again_

Nearly everyone was sobbing.

Harry started singing for the last time,

 _He walks to school with the lunch he packed_

 _Nobody knows what he's holding back_

 _Wearing the same cloths he wore yesterday_

 _He hides the bruises with linen and bags._

Snape now knew that the boy didn't have a perfect childhood, he had one worse than his own.

 _Oh, oh_

 _The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask_

 _It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

 _Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

 _Sometimes he wishes he was never born_

He can't wish he was never born, he can't, Hermione thought desperately.

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _He stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that he can't rise above_

 _But his dreams give him wings_

 _And he flys to a place where he's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

 _Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

 _The neighbours hear but they turn out the light_

 _A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

 _When the morning comes it'll be to late_

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _He stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that he can't rise above_

 _But his dreams give him wings_

 _And he flys to a place where he's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

 _A statue stands in a shaded place_

 _An angel boy with a upturned face_

 _His name is written on a polished rock_

 _A broken heart that the world forgot_

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _He stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that he can't rise above_

 _But his dreams give him wings_

 _And he flys to a place where he's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

He finished the song than he ran to the Gryffindor Towers.

The whole hall was full out crying.

Professor McGonagall yelled at the Headmaster, "I told you the Dursleys were horrible, horrible people! I told you!"

While everyone had dinner they were thinking about Harry.

The next day everyone went back to school work and forgot about the contest, except a small amount of people including Hermione, Neville and Luna, those were his true friends.


End file.
